The X5 Reunion
by Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot
Summary: Max and her brothers and sisters meet on a bus a few years after the escape. PG for now.
1. The Bus Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Bus Ride  
  
Max sat on the bus in the very back seat. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Kristopher was sitting next to her. Everyone just called him Krit. Max was nervous. She was waiting for a good chance to check for a barcode on the back of his neck. He just seemed so familiar.  
Sylvia [Syl] was sitting across the aisle next to Lucy. Lucy Barrett was Max's 'sister'.  
Ben was looking at the book he had checked out of the library. It was on the religions of the world. He pointed at a picture. "My brothers and sisters and myself had a special name for her." He said.  
"What was it?" Shane [Zane] asked, looking over the back of the seat.  
"Zane turn around and sit down. Now!" the bus driver yelled. Her name was Wendy. She was blonde and never stopped yelling at them. Like constant PMS.  
Zachary turned and grinned at them. They knew instantly that he had told on Zane. He always went by the rules and helped to enforce them. He was obsessed and reminded Max of her older brother Zack.  
"Idiota," Max yelled along with Brittany. They just called Brittany, Jondy. It was an idea of Max's that made many heads turn.  
The back of the bus just laughed.  
Max continued calling Zachary names in alternating languages. Zachary looked dumbstruck. It was clear that he had not only heard but understood every word.  
Zane turned back around to look at the book again.  
Max decided to get a good look at it herself. It was the Blue Lady. She didn't say anything.  
"We called her..." Ben started but never finished.  
Zachary, who never cussed, stood up while the bus was moving. "Shit!" he exclaimed.  
The kids in the back of the bus just stared at him while he ran towards them.  
He moved his hand vertically and brought it down pointing behind them and out the back window.  
Max recognized the signal. It was a military hand signal she had learned at Manticore. She turned and saw the threat he was pointing out. She wasn't the only one to look either. Krit, Syl, Ben, Jondy, and Zane looked too.  
They looked amongst each other then were engrossed in a big hug. They didn't say anything.  
"Sit down! Zachary I thought you knew better than that," Wendy yelled.  
Zachary ignored her. He turned to his brothers and sisters who were looking on eagerly, waiting for orders. Enjoying the action. They hadn't had any threats.  
Zack, for now they recognized their brother, signaled escape and evade quickly with his hands. "Sit down Zachary!" Wendy yelled.  
Zack then paired them off like he did the night of the escape. Max with Ben, Zane with Jondy, and Krit with Syl. He was left without a partner.  
A girl named Mikayla stood up too. She looked at Zack, then signaled that she'd partner with him.  
They looked at her in confusion. None of them knew who she was or how she knew military hand signals.  
Max knew where she recognized her from though. She was dead though. Lydecker had told them that she was to weak and died. Oh... There were a few key words in that sentence. Lydecker had told them. Okay, so he lied. That wouldn't be the first time. It didn't surprise Max that much. Now that she knew what Manticore was doing, life had seemed easier out in the real world.  
Lydecker and his TAC teams were getting closer and closer by the minute in those damn Humvees of his. It looked as though they were headed their way.  
  
A/N: Yeah! I finally got this stupid chapter finished. Please R&R. I'm not sure if I should keep this story up or just stop writing and take it off. Sorry it's kind of short. And if the names confuse you I am terribly sorry. They would be on the run so they would have aliases. I tried picking their aliases so they were close to their real names. Ask questions in the review if you do not under stand something. 


	2. Chronic Crows Feet?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Chronic Crows Feet?  
  
All of the sudden they turned down a side street. It couldn't be anything but Manticore. The license plate didn't fit Manticore.  
They all sighed in relief.  
"Well I showed myself for nothing I guess..." Mikayla started.  
"Yeah, that was a smooth move!" exclaimed Krit. "Wait a minute I thought..."  
He was cut off by the sound of sirens. They all whipped around to find that the Humvees had come from a side street and were tailing them. Every child was confused at the sound of the sirens and the feeling of the bus slowing down when they were no where near a stop.  
"Oh shit. We're going to end up back at Manticore in only a matter of time. Great! I didn't even get to go out and see the world. They are going to put us in isolation for a while for us to cool down a bit because we're all going to be upset. Then, then, we'll be put through Psy-Ops for reindoctrination." Ben said very quickly under his breath.  
"Will you quit doing that, Ben. That is not cool. You're going to start scaring the younger ones." Zack muttered and they all turned to Max, who out of all of them, was the youngest since Kavi was not there.  
"Hey I'm just as strong, if not stronger than you guys. Quit treating me like I'm so much younger than you. I HATE when you do that to me."  
"Sorry, I just..."  
"Wait a minute. Is the great Zack, our fearless leader and older brother, actually apologizing for something? I think we've been sucked into like this parallel universe or something." Max said with her hand over her heart.  
She and Syl looked at each other and yelled, "Chronic Crows Feet, AHHHHHH!"  
Everyone started to laugh having all seen or participated in the play at school.  
The bus jerked to a stop and the doors opened. Lydecker got on the bus and walked down the aisle and slowly looked at the backs of everyone's necks as he passed. He got to Syl and ordered her to turn around and expose her neck so he could check for the barcode when...  
  
A/N: tune in next time. If you have any ideas for the story I'd gladly accept them. If you leave a review with an idea also remark whether you would be on the bad side (Lydecker and Familiars) or on the good side. You know what I'm talking about. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and I know I enjoy seeing my name in a fic. 


End file.
